Susie
Susie '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 250. Wii Sports Club In Tennis and Baseball, she is at Grade ★5, and her partner in Tennis is usually Zi-Kai. In Boxing, she is a high Pro at Grade ★10. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Susie is a Master Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is ''Sūjī'' '''(スージー). * In Miitopia for 3DS, Susie stars in the game's cartoon intro dancing alongside Pavel. Other Miis appearing in it are Cheng-Han and Laura. * She appears in Splatoon 2 as an inkling. * Susie is always a Pro. * She holds 1st place on 4-Player Button Smashers with Rie, William, and Gerald. * In the Tomodachi Collection: Shin Seikatsu Direct a beta version of Susie appears with a green outfit and much darker hair. * In her Wii Party U artwork, she seems to be playing either Snow Shredders or Super Snow Sliders. * She and Araceli are the only redheads who are Master Miis in Wii Party U. * She and Alisha are the only CPU Miis with that hairstyle, but they don't appear in the same games, making Susie''' the only Wii Sports Club Mii with that hairstyle. * She's American. * Her name is the short form of Suzanne, Susanna, and Susan. Gallery Susieart.jpg|'''Susie in an artwork. Susie.png|'Susie', after Bowling. Nintendo Streetpass Pic 4.jpg WVW69i810WYKs_741o.jpg|'Susie' in Mario Kart 8. HAA 0042.JPG|QR Code of Susie (Created by YT12345). Nintendo direct pic 9.jpg|'Susie' with Sho, Akira, Hiromi, Mizuho, Matt, Patricia, Donna, Millie, and Erick. WiiU-N3DS SuperSmashBros MiiFighterCostume-Monkeyt char 02.jpg|'Susie' in an artwork for Super Smash Bros 4. Badge-14-6.png|'Susie's' badge (Sports category). Badge-62-4.png|'Susie's' badge (Boxing Females). Badge-72-2.png|'Susie's' badge (Always Pro). Wii_sports_club_families_the_cramers_by_robbieraeful_dajnwq7-250t.jpg|'Susie' with Chris and Skip. IMG 1577.jpg IMG 1920.jpg IMG 1940.jpg IMG 2214.jpg IMG_2477.jpg IMG_2655.jpg|'Susie' with Yuehua and Yuya. WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(16).jpg WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(13).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(115).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(118).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(144).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(145).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(179).jpg Tomodachi Miis.PNG|A beta version of Susie with a green outfit instead of a red one. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(214).jpg File:Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 25 Susie Demon 15692751208768286124109005232087.jpg 15694972747102453442384847994840.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(422).jpg 5- Master-0.jpg|All of the Master Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Costume 1 8.jpg AnimalCrossingSusie.jpg|'Susie' in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Mii Category:Pro Always Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Red Females Category:Wii Mii Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Party U Category:CPU Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Left handed Category:American Miis Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis that had beta versions Category:Miis that have brown hair with a reddish tint Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with makeup